


Separate

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [13]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Kinda sad?, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Warning: JP, bottom Gar, can I make JP a warning, chapter 2 is the morning after, cherry flavored condoms, kind of, like theyre sad then they fuck?, oof, someone asked for this, there is a little amount of plot, top pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: //Temporary Title//The gang ends up staying at Wade's house where Patrick and Gar ends up needing to share a bed, buried feelings come forward and so do desires (?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing actual smut for me so sorry? lol

"You two will be fine sharing a room, right?" Wade opened the door to the guest room allowing Patrck and Gar to enter.

"Yeah, I mean I don't see why not" Gar said before looking over at Pat who stiffly smiled at him.

"Okay cool! When you guys are ready come downstairs, dinner should be almost ready," they both nodded as Wade turned and left the room.

Silence stuck to the walls of the room as they unpacked, each stealing quick glances at one another. After the last time the two were together, there had been this oblivious tension between the two that neither of them wanted to address. Both Wade and JP noticed it while recording, and eventually Molly after while.

No one knew why they were acting strange, but with that being said no one asked either. Everyone assumed that with time they would solve whatever was happening theirselfs.

"So," Pat started, breaking the quite stiffness in the room. Gar looked up from his, now empty, bag to look at Pat who fell onto the rather large bed that sat in the middle of the room.

"How are you?" Gar sighed before laying down next to Pat, their feet dangling just above the floor.

"I'm pretty good, you?" Gar looked at Pat, who he caught looking at him before looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine, I guess"

The room went back to the crushing silence, before the faint sound of JP's yelling echoed through the house. Both of them sighed before getting up and joining the others for dinner.

*

Dinner went smoothly, they all talked among each out- besides Patrck and Gar of course. The ever increasing tension between the two seemed to had maxed out by the end of the meal causing Patrck to dismiss himself as soon as dinner was over. He claimed he was exhausted from jet lag due to his flight. Gar decided to stay up with the other three, deciding to watch movies until both Molly and Wade went to bed- JP had already fallen asleep on the couch.

With an exhausted sigh Gar picked JP up and carried him carefully to his bed room before going back to his own.

The room was silent when Gar opened the door. He squinted his eyes so he could see as he maneuvered his way through the room. As quietly as he could, Gar changed out of his cloths into a pair of thin sweat pants. Where's my shirt? Oh well...

Carefully Gar slid onto the bed and under the warm covers. As he laid there he could see Pat's outline from the light outside. Gar's eyes traced over every inch of skin exposed to the cool air, a pang of emotions hitting him the chest as he mind began to wonder.

"Hey Gar, you awake?" Patrck whispered softly as if he was afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah," Gar replied shifting a little as Patrck rolled so he could look at Gar.

Gar's brown eyes reflected beautifully off the street lamp that Pat had been staring at for the past four hours, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Pat stared into them as Gar stared back, both of them trying to think of something to say.

"What happened?" Pat asked softly- guiltily almost, as if he was asking himself out loud.

"What do you mean?" Gar replied back as he shifted again.

"What happened to us? Why are we..." Pat stopped as he searched for words to express himself.

"Why do we seem as if we are trying to separate ourselves from each other?" Pat finished, Gar watched Patrck wipe his face. He bit his lip as anxiety slugged through his veins.

"I don't know, Pat. I don't know..." the air thickened as more silence flooded the room, gripping at their throats as if it were rope. Pat sighed, pulling Gar towards him before wrapping his arms around him. Pat fingers tangled into Gar's hair, Gar let out a shaky breath as he took a deep breath in of the surprisingly comforting smells that made up Patrck.

Gar gripped the loose fabric that made up Pat's shirt as they laid together, clinging to one another as if it was the only way to fix theirselfs. Pat placed soft kisses onto the top of Gar's head, smiling at the sent of warm cinnamon. Gar moved his head from the crook of Pat's neck to look at Pat's face, Pat bit his lip hoping he wasn't pushing anything before Gar connected the lips in a shy kiss.

The kiss was warm and full of pent up emotions the two had built into theirselfs, built to separate them from the each other. Their lips molded together as one, and nothing but love and heartache flooded within them. Pat deepened the kiss as he rolled Gar onto his back, soft moans rising from Gar's throat. Pat's hands slid up Gar's waist, goose bumps rising to his skin from the contact.

Pat's mouth moved to Gar's neck, kisses traveling lightly on the edge of Gar's jaw up to his ear where Pat nibbled on it almost playfully, a low groan vibrating in the back of Gar's throat. Pat travled back down leaving darker marks, mentally naming each after reasons why he loves him.

Your voice, your laugh, your hair, your dimples, your smile, your eyes...

He continues until he reached Gar's collar bone, where he bit roughly earning a high pitched whimper from Gar- that's followed by another low groan. Pat moved back to kiss Gar after planting a kiss on each puffy bruise.

Gar let out a whine as he moved his hips up to rub against Pat's slight cub, they both moan into the kiss, Pat pulling down Gar's pants off of him. Pat snaps the band of Gar's boxers making Gar squeal, Pat eating up every little sound that escapes him with complete admiration. He sits up, resting on his calves as he looks down at Gar who is flushed bright red.

Pat pulls down Gar's boxers, watching Gar's erection slap softly against his stomach, pre-cum already dripping from the tip. Pat takes it in his hand and jerks it a few times before the feeling of unfamiliarity drops in the pit of his stomach.

"I've never done this before... " Pat mumbled out,

"You say that as if you think I have," Gar replied playfully, Pat laughed smiling at Gar who nervously smiled back. Patrck went back to Gar's dick, his lips hovering over the tip before kissing it, Gar giggled at the feeling.

Patrck continued, slowly licking up Gar's shaft before letting in in his mouth. Gar let out a loud moan, quickly trying to stop it with one of his hands to prevent JP, who was only one room over, from hearing it. His other hand went to Pat's hair where he threaded his fingers through the short brown locks.

Trying not to choke, Patrck continued taking in more and more of Gar's dick slowly, sucking on it slightly causing Gar to let out more moans.

"F-fuck, Pat. I'm gonna-" Pat hummed lowly letting vibrations surround Gar's shaft causing Gar to let more suggestive noises as he came in Pat's mouth. Pat swallowed, letting the taste of bitter saltiness travel down his throat before sitting up again.

They both breathed heavily, their chests rising and falling quickly as they regain their breaths. Gar pulled Patrck down again by his shirt to kiss him, the taste of himself being shared between the two.

Pat got up, discarding his shirt before saying he would be back and leaving the room. He quickly found the bathroom, searching the cabinets and drawers until he found what he was looking for and returning to Gar. I'll pay Wade back some time tomorrow...

Patrck reentered the room, closing and locking the door before looking to Gar who was now sitting up. His skin shined bright red as it glistened with sweat the light reflecting off the street lamp out side. It gave him an almost angelic look with his messy hair and bright eyes. Pat set the items on the side table before sitting in front of Gar and kissing him gently.

Pat raked his fingers through the curly hair, smiles playing on both of their lips and they pushed theirselfs closer and closer together, they didn't want any part of them being separated from the other.

Eventually Pat pushed Gar back down, kissing down Gar's stomach. He purposely skipped over Gar's dick, as it was already waking up again, and planted soft kisses on the inside of Gar's thighs. Gar whined needfully before opening his legs up more so Pat had more room.

Grabbing a hold of one of the items on the side table, a tube of lube, Pat popped the lid and let some of the cold gel onto his fingers. He moved it around, letting it warm up before sucking roughly on a pale thigh and inserting his first finger into Gar. Gar groaned, gripping the sheets under him as he let out what could have been a sob.

Pat shushed him, kissing more hickies onto Gar's skin as he moved his finger around.

"Pat... "

"Shh, it's okay baby- I'm not going to hurt you," Pat replied making Gar's chest swell at the pet name. Gar moved his hips giving Pat the go ahead so he could insert another finger and begin scissoring them, the muscles of Gar's asshole stretching slowly. Once Pat felt like Gar was stretched enough he began angling his fingers to find Gar's 'sweet spot'. It took awhile but when he found it he watched in awe as Gar's back arch and he let out another loud moan into his hands.

"Oh Fuck," Gar let out breathlessly, the sound going straight to Pat's dick that was sitting painfully in his boxer briefs. Pat moved his fingers around a few more times before pulling them out and sliding off his boxers. Gar let out a sigh as he tried to be patient of Pat who was opening one of the condom wrappers.

"Ooo cherry, I didn't know Wade and Molly were into that stuff," Patrck laughed as he put it on. Gar giggled too, before lifting his hips slightly in the air.

"Just wait," Pat chuckled as he swatted Gar's ass playfully. Gar giggled, Pat pulling Gar closer so he was positioned at the tip of Pat's dick. Pat carefully pushed in, trying not to hurt Gar.

"Fuck Pat," Gar said feeling all of Pat pushing against his inner walls perfectly, making him feel full.

"I think I deserve something for every time you say fuck," Pat stated letting out his own moan from Gar's tightness. Pat leaned down, trapping Gar's lips in a kiss before sucking another dark mark under Gar's chin. Pat began moving, starting slow as to not hurt Gar but slowly spend up as moans spilled out of both of them.

Gar felt bliss throughout his own body, as if he was just given some kind of drug. But this feeling wasn't artificial, and Gar loved it, he gripped Pat's neck pulling them into a kiss as their skin smacked against skin. He felt joy, he felt ecstasy, he felt whole. Gar let out a shaky breath, tears of pure joy peaking out of his eyes as he smiled almost painfully hard into the kiss.

Pat gripped Gar's hips as he re-angled himself, hitting Gar's prostate perfectly. Gar arched his back, letting out a silent scream as nails scraped along Pat's back and shoulders.

"Oh Fuck Pat," Gar said once again before finding himself murmuring 'I love you' over and over, as if it was a mantra. Pat buried himself deeper into Gar letting out a groan.

"Gar, I'm going to-" before Pat could finish, he came. His thrusts becoming more sporadic as he rode out his climax. Gar groaned, fallowing suit a few moments later, his own cum splattering out onto his stomach and Pat's chest.

Pat pulled out, rolling off of Gar so he was laying on his side. He watched Gar, awestruck, I love him so much. He slowly sat up, kissing Gar before grabbing his night shirt off the floor and wiping them clean. He disposed of the condom and managed to get both of them into their boxers before pulling the blankets over them, holding Gar close to him now.

"Do you think we woke JP?" Gar asked through a yawn, he snuggled closer to Pat.

"Oh definitely," Pat replied kissing Gar lovingly.

"Even if he didn't, after they see your neck and throat they'll know what happened," Pat tried not to laugh as Gar punched him in the arm.

"I love you,"


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

The warm morning sun peaked through the window curtains comfortablly. Pat was the first to wake up, the strong smell of coffee filling his senses as his eyes fluttered open. Next to him laid a peacefully sleeping Gar, his hair messily sticking up.

The events of the prior night slowly came back as Pat played with Gar's curls. He found himself unable to stop smiling, he planted a small kiss on the top of Gar's head waking the sleeping man up.

"Mmm, G'morning" Gar groaned while stretching, a sharp hiss falling off his lips following. Pat watched Gar amused, laughing silently at the younger man, before kissing him gently and getting up. Gar whined, annoyed by the lost of boyfriend, boyfriends? Fuck buddies? What are we now?

Pat got together some clothes and began changing before helping Gar out of bed.

"Do you need help or are you okay?" Pat asked, smiling sweetly at Gar making Gar's heart do flips.

"I- I'll be fine," Gar replied as his face flushed red. Patrck nodded, kissing Gar's cheek before exiting the room. Gar quickly changed, rather as quickly as he could with a sore ass, and then left the room. Voices echoed down the hall from the kitchen where Molly and Pat stood drinking coffee.

When Gar entered, Pat handed him a warm glass. He took a sip slowly before waving at Molly who had covered her mouth in shock. Gar stopped, confused before looking back at Pat who was trying not to laugh.

"Wait, did you two- ? Oh my god!" Molly set her cup down before bursting into giggles. Gar's face heated up embarrassed as he pulled up the collar of his shirt to his nose, god dammit Pat-

Pat gave him another light kiss on the cheek, apologizing as giggles escaped both him and Molly. 

"Fuck you, guys..."

"I believe you already have, at least one of us" Molly replied bursting into more giggles. Wade comes down the stairs, his half closed eyes going straight for the coffee pot, giving Molly a kiss after taking his first sip.

When Wade looks around at the three he looks at them confused. Both Patrck and Molly look as if they are trying not to laugh while Gar glares at Pat, his shirt pulled up over his nose.

"Did... Did something happen?" he manages to say, next to him Molly breaks, her laughing isn't able to be held any longer.

"I'm sorry Gar, it's just... It's cute" she manages to say, Gar's ears turn bright red his glare sending daggers at Patrck.

"I'm so confused..." Wade whispers, looking to all three of them for answers. It isn't until Pat yanks Gar's shirt down does Wade catch on to what was happening. Dark blue and purple bruises were scattered along Gar's throat. Each one a different size and different shade of color.

"What happened- god dammit Pat," Wade shook his head, Patrck laughing .

"Well, maybe now you two will stop eye-fucking each other now," he turned, pouring himself more coffee.

"No promises," Pat replied cheekily as he kissed Gar once again, Gar's face heating up embarrassed. The faint sound of tired feet echoed from the hallway as JP exited his room. He still wore his clothes from the previous day, they were wrinkled and stressed from sleeping in them.

"Morning," He yawned, waving to everyone. Everyone greeted him, besides Gar who was both angry and done with everyone in the room.

"So, what's everyone up to this morning? What's for breakfast?" JP asked, he pulled a chair from the table and sat in it backwards so the back of the chair was against his chest.

"We haven't figured out breakfast yet, we've been too occupied with Gar's, uh, issue," Patrck replied, earning an elbow to his side. Wade snickered.

"What issue?" JP looked at Gar confused, Pat's mouth opened then closed shock, did he not see the bruises?

"I don't have an issue, but I'm going to if one one person brings it up," Gar glared at Pat again, Pat could only laugh.

"I'm lost...," Gar groaned annoyed at them all.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Gar gestured to his neck, JP's eyes going wide.

"JP, they had sex" Wade said, Molly was bent over the counter holding her stomach laughing.

"WAIT, that's what that noise was!? I heard odd noises last night and just assumed it was from out side," JP said shocked. Patrck shook his head covering his face, his ears were tinted a bright red. Gar slowed him again, this time softer, before removing one of Pat's hands from his face and planting a light kiss on his cheek.


End file.
